Love hurts
by Demented00
Summary: After being hurt by Sonic's words, she finds comfort & love with Shadow. But after some time she is confused about her feelings. Problems occur when her evil ex-boyfriend returns to reclaim her back when he finally finds out where she is. SONAMY SHADAMY.
1. Chapter 1

***~~~~~~CH 1~~~~~~~***

_**Note: Miss Blakfire 1162 (from deviantart) asked me to put her story in this site. I enjoyed her story and she hopes you guys will too. Enjoy.**_

* * *

As Sonic was sitting eating his chili dog on a bench, a very unpleasant voice  
disturbed him. It was Amy Rose asking out loud for Sonic. He rolled his eyes and  
groaned for he didn't want to see her face anytime at that hour. Amy found him  
and quickly ran into him with great force. Both fell to the ground, Amy laughing  
while Sonic groaning. He really wasn't prepared to stand Amy.

"Amy! Get off of me!" He shouted.  
"Oh! You know you like it!"  
"Amy!" He grabbed her arm and ran full speed into the woods, people were already staring at them. He didn't want to be embarrassed.  
"What is it my love?" Amy asked flirtingly.  
"I'm not your love. You know I'm dating Sally"  
"Don't rub it in…."  
"Look, just-just stay away ok? I'm dating Sally. Understand. I'll be seeing you."

Sonic waved goodbye and ran again leaving Amy with a her sinking heart. She couldn't believe it, he told his true feelings. Everything….Ruined…..'All because of stupid Sally', she thought angrily. Amy leaned on a tree and began to cry silently.

"Why can't Sonic love me? Why….?"  
"Cause you're too desperate."  
"Who said that that?"  
"Over here sweet cheeks"

Amy turned around. Shadow was under the shadows of a tree. He stepped forward and smiled. Not a big smile, but a half smile. Amy backed away unsure of what he was going to do.

"Why-Why are you smiling?"  
"Do you want to know why he Sonic doesn't appeal to you?"  
"Why?"  
"Simple, he finds you….Crazy."  
"What?"  
"Well, I mean c'mon. You follow him everywhere."  
She gasped. "Oh my God"  
"What?"  
"I'm….I'm a stalker!"  
"Look, forget what I said. Just leave him alone. Instead of you going with him, let him come to you."  
"But how? He has a girlfriend!"  
"Be patient. There is a chance they will break up. For now, maybe you should date other hedgehogs."

As he turned around to leave Amy shouted his name. "Shadow!"  
"What?" He kept walking, didn't even bother to turn around.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Shadow froze. "What?"  
"Yeah, you said to go out with other hedgehogs?"  
"Why me?"  
"Well, why not?"

Shadow looked at her as Amy happily ran toward him. She held on to his arm and said, "Where should we go for our first date?"  
"Umm…."  
"I know! Let's go to Taco Bell! What do you think?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you really want to go out with me?"  
Shadow sighed and smiled, but not like the smile he smiled before. A very sincere smile.  
"Of course."

With that answer, Amy giggled with joy and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic arrived at Sally's house the next day after he told his true feelings to Amy Rose. Sally's house wasn't that big or small, it was average. The house's color was yellow and the inside was lemon green. It had lots of space. Enough for a family of 4. Sally was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Sonic arrived she left it on the coffee table.

"Hey Sally. What's up?"  
"Nothing much," Sally put her hands around his neck, "How are you?"  
"Just fine…."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just that, I feel bad…..Guilty"  
"Is it related to Amy?"  
"How did you know"  
"Had a feeling. What did you tell her?"  
"Just that…That she should back off. Stay away from me."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I have you."  
"Oh Sonic," Sally kissed him and sighed.  
"What?"  
"I need for you to do me a big favor."  
"What?"  
"Help me buy the groceries for my birthday party."  
"Aw man! Do I have to?"  
"I thought you were better than that!"  
"Fine. Fine. Let's go"

Sonic and Sally went to the super market and bakery for Sally's birthday party that night.  
Sally was going to be 17 years old. A big step to adolescence because it means that she will get her driver's license.

"You don't need a driver's license! You have me! The fastest creature on earth!"  
"Yeah, but if you're busy and can't come and get me?"  
"That's true"

When they were finally done, they went to Sally's to prepare everything. Sally had her hair done while Sonic went home to take as shower. When he came back Cream and Tails were already there.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted.  
"Hey Tails. Hey Cream."

Other guests were arriving like Knuckles, Vanilla, and Rogue.

"Hey, where are Amy and Shadow?" Vanilla asked.  
"I don't know," Sally replied.  
"What did you do?" Knuckles asked teasingly.

Somebody was knocking at the door. Sonic felt anxious. Amy is coming, he thought, this could be bad because she might get jealous! Sally opened the door. A shock could be seen on her face. What the…Sonic thought.

"Uh, hi Amy….Shadow…" Sally said.  
"Hi!" Amy replied.  
"Hello," Shadow said calmly.

Everybody looked confused when Amy and Shadow entered. Sonic's mouth was hanging wide open.

"What?" Amy asked.  
"Why-Why are you holding Shadow's hand?" Cream asked.  
"Oh!" Amy giggled, " Shadow and I are-"  
"Dating," Shadow interrupted.  
"What?!" Sonic shouted


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Sonic repeated.  
"Uhhh…..We're dating," Shadow said.  
"Holy crap…."Knuckles said in shock.  
"What's wrong with everybody?" Amy said a little agitated.  
"Nothing, it's just that….You and Shadow? I thought you like Sonic?" Sally explained.  
"Well she doesn't anymore." Shadow said a little angry.  
"Amy, nice picking out this hedgehog. You got taste." Rogue said not a bit surprised.  
"Thanks"

Sonic shook his head," Amy, may I speak with you privately?"  
"What for?" Shadow growled.  
"None of your business. Amy?"  
"I guess."

Sonic took Amy in Sally's room while everybody talked to Shadow about the relationship between him and Amy.

"What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you dating Shadow?"  
"Why not?"  
"Are you trying to make me jealous or something?"  
"Why? Is it working?" Amy teased.  
"Are you using him? That's cold."  
Amy looked at him angrily, "I would never do that to him! You said to back off, and so I did." She said sharply.  
"I don't believe you."  
"I'm not always going to run after you."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I gave up."

Sonic was taken by surprise. Amy shook her head and left. It kind of hurt him. Amy walked up to Shadow's side and smiled at him.

"What were you two talking about?"  
"Nothing, just unimportant stuff."  
"Oh, okay."

The party went on for hours, Sonic kept looking down every time Amy was at his side.  
Sally noticed this and wondered what was going on? Sonic suddenly changed attitude. He forgot that he was supposed to do something that would change his life.

"Everybody, please listen I would like to say something."  
Every kept quiet.  
"Sally and I have been dating for almost 3 years. And now….."

Amy knew where this was going and prepared herself because she knew she was going to cry or get her feelings hurt.

"Sally," Sonic got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Everybody gasped.

"Oh my…." Sally gasped.  
"Will you?"  
"Of course!" Sally threw herself against Sonic.

Amy watched. To her surprise, she felt nothing. No pain, no nothing.

"Wow."  
"What," Shadow asked.  
"Nothing."

Sally put the ring on. Everybody congratulated her. Sonic wanted to see Amy's reaction. Not because he was mean, but to prove that Amy was using Shadow. He wanted to clear things up because something was stinging him on the back of his mind. He didn't know why though.

"Congrats Sally! Sonic!" Amy said joyfully.  
"Thanks Amy!" Sally replied.  
"I can't wait to see you in you're wedding dress!"  
"About that. Will you be my bridesmaid?"  
"Only but of course!"

Both giggled in excitement and started jumping up and down Sonic was both shocked and disappointed. Amy does like Shadow…..Sonic thought. This time the stinging in the back of his mind was got worse. He felt angry, but he didn't show it. He forced a smile when Amy congratulated him.

"Wow, getting married…." Shadow said.  
"Yup." Sonic sighed.  
"I wonder if Amy and I will ever get married."

Sonic grunted and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

When the party was done they all went home. Amy and Shadow walked home….Together. Both were blushing because it was somewhat awkward. Something big was going to happen that night and they knew it. When they got there, Amy let go of Shadow's hand to open her door.

"Well, this is goodbye….Until tomorrow of course." Amy said nervously,  
"Yeah."

Just as she was about to enter, Shadow grabbed her and turned her around. Shadow grabbed her face in his hands and began to kiss her. Amy was too surprised to react, so she let herself get kissed. Shadow pushed her into her room on to the bed. Amy's hands were in his quills. They now laid in bed. Amy and Shadow kissed for a long time, then they realized it was getting too far. Both parted and gasped for air. Both blushed and stood up.

"Wow…" Shadow said nervously.  
"Heh heh…"  
"Uhh….I-I better go…"  
"I guess."  
"Will I still, se you tomorrow?"  
Amy chuckled, "Of course. Just because of one little kiss doesn't mean it's over. We are dating."  
"You're right."

Shadow left her house shutting the door behind him. Amy went back to her bed and laid there remembering what has happened. She smiled and closed her eyes. It was a wonderful experience. Shadow too smiled as he remembered.

************************************************** **********************

"So?"  
"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!"  
"You think?"  
"I think Sonic will eat you up with kisses!"

Sally and Amy giggled and bought Sally's wedding dress.

"Now it's you're turn Amy."  
"What?"  
"You're bridesmaid dress."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Let's go get it."

Amy and sally entered this fancy store where lots of dresses were being sold. Amy and Sally looked for hours until one caught Amy's eye.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Amy said breathless.  
"It is."  
"You think Shadow will think I'm sexy?"  
"But of course."  
"Yeah…."

Sally saw Amy smile sadly. She thought Amy was smiling sadly because Sonic was marrying her.

"Is it Sonic?"  
Amy's smile faded, "What?"  
"You're sad"  
"That doesn't mean it's because of Sonic," she growled.  
"Oh!"  
"Why do you people assume I think I ALWAYS think about Sonic!?"  
"Well…"

Amy grunted and walked out of the store angrily. She couldn't believe Sally thought She was jealous of her!

"I gave up. Why won't anyone understand that?!"  
"I do."

She turned around and froze.

"What's up?"

It was her cousin Rob.


	5. Chapter 5

***~~~~~Ch5~~~~***

* * *

Sonic was running over Station Square. He was getting out all the stress out by running. Why would Amy date Shadow? I mean, what does he have that I don't? Did Amy really give up on me? Oh Amy…Why am I suddenly thinking of you? What is wrong with me…? Sonic thought.

"Look out!" Somebody yelled.  
"Wha?"

Suddenly Sonic clashed with somebody going the same speed as he was. We can all guess who it is. Sonic and Shadow landed far apart from each other. Shadow landed near a bench while Sonic landed on a car. People stared and started talking. Gossiping if that's what you would like. Shadow shook his head and stood up, Sonic rolled over and fell to the ground.

"Would you like an ambulance?" Somebody asked.  
"Umm….No," Sonic got up, "No, I'm fine."  
"But you're bleeding."  
"Hmm?" Sonic felt his forehead and felt something warm and sticky on his fingers. Blood. He quickly looked at Shadow and he was bleeding too in the nose.  
"Well? Would you like medical help?"  
"No, thanks anyway."

Sonic ran from the spot to a chili dog stand nearby. While he was eating his chili dog, he saw Shadow walking by. Sonic gulped it all down and ran toward him.

"Hey Shadow."  
"Sonic?"  
"Umm…I-I'm sorry I bumped into you."  
"Uhh…I forgive you?"  
"Soo…Why were you running like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"So fast."  
"Oh, I was going to see Amy."  
"Oh…Was she home?"  
"No, I think she's still with Sally buying the dresses."  
"Cool."  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
"Because…I…"  
"You?"  
"Amy is dating you of pity."  
"What?"  
" I mean c'mon. She likes me."

Shadow growled turned around and punched him straight in the gut. Sonic fell to his knees and started gasping for air.

"Amy can love me. She doesn't need to chase you around anymore. Remember, she gave up." Shadow turned around and walked away.

Sonic hugged himself and started crying. He didn't know why, but the thought that Amy gave up on him hurt him He couldn't even bare listening to those words. He wanted to deny something. Something that he would never imagine feeling. Love. True love. Not like the love with Sally, but a very sweet love. For Amy.

"Oh…I hate you Amy. Why did you have to go?"

************************************************** ***********

"So I heard that Sonic is marrying Sally."  
"Yup"  
"What do you feel?"  
"Are you accusing me of feeling jealous?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry, I don't feel anything. Really"  
"I believe you"  
"Thank you Rob." Amy hugged him.

Rob came into Station Square knowing that sally and Sonic were going to get married. Rob wanted to comfort Amy in case she was going to go nuts, but know he didn't need to do that. Rob was Amy's older cousin, He was light blue.

"Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You love Shadow."  
"Yes, I do."  
"I hope you two will be happy"  
"Me too."  
"You think you two will get married someday?"  
"Maybe…Just maybe…"

Suddenly Shadow popped out of nowhere. He took Amy's arm and said, "We need to talk."  
"Shadow! I would like you to meet my cousin Rob."  
"Hi."  
"So you're Shadow! Nice to meet you."

Shadow just nodded his head.

"What do we need to talk about?"  
"Come with me."  
"But Rob!"  
"Don't worry about me," Rob said, "I'll come by your house later." Rob left.

Shadow took Amy to her house and both walked inside.

"That was rude."  
"Look Amy. I need to know something,"  
"What?" Amy growled.  
Shadow sighed, let go of her arm and turned around.  
" Are you dating me because you pity me?

Amy gasped. Shadow waited for an answer. Amy walked to his face and slapped him hard on the face. Shadow was a little shocked.

"Who gave you that stupid idea? I would never do something so horrible!"  
"Would you do it for Sonic?! Would you do it to make him jealous?!"

Amy stood still, she looked the other way. Amy cried silently.

"No…Shadow, I love you. I'm being serious. Sonic…He's my past. Why won't you believe me?"

Shadow hugged her, "I'm sorry Amy"  
Amy kept crying, "Who told you that? The pity thing?"  
"Sonic."

Amy's eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

***~~~~~Ch 6~~~~~***

* * *

Sally went over to Amy's house the next day apologizing the next day.

"I am very sorry"  
"It's ok. Really."  
"Look what I got you."  
"Oh my…"

Sally bought the dress Amy found in the fancy store. It was beautiful. Amy couldn't believe she was actually going to wear it.

"So?"  
"Thank you! Thank you So very much!"  
"No problem. I have to go, see you in a 2 weeks for my wedding!"  
"See ya!"

Amy grabbed the dress and hung it in her closet. She couldn't wait for Shadow to see her in the dress. She smiled and sat in her couch to watch television. A movie was going on. It was called 'Edward Scissorhands'. It was the ending where the girl kissed Edward on the mouth and left.

"That's so sweet…. I wonder if Shadow and I will ever have children."

Amy began thinking of Shadow and spending the rest of her life with him. But then Sonic came up in her mind. Sonic….Amy wondered. Do I still love you? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Shadow.

"Let's go."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"Forgot about our date?"  
"It's been a long day."  
"It's only 5 in the afternoon."  
"As I said before, a long day."

Shadow was going to take Amy to the amusement park, when they got there they were surprised to find Sally and Sonic there too.

"Amy? I already saw you like 1 hour ago!"  
"Right…"  
"Well? Let's go on rides!"

Amy changed her feelings toward Sally. She didn't feel anymore hatred or jealousy towards her, but instead, she felt irritation. Or was it?

"Shadow, let's go to a roller coaster!" Amy asked excitedly.  
" Ok, but don't throw up on me."  
"Why?"  
"Because then I'll throw up on you."  
"Eww."

Sally and Sonic went on the bumper cars. Sonic kept looking back. Damn you Shadow. You're going out with my girl. My Amy Rose, he thought.

"Wow!" Sonic suddenly yelled. Did he just think that?  
"What is it Sonic?"  
"Uh…Uh…Look at those bumper cars! They're-they're big….And colorful."  
"Yeah…"  
"Just-Just wanted to point that out to you."  
"Ok…"

Sonic took in a deep breathe and tried to enjoy the ride.

**********************************

Amy and Shadow got on the rollercoaster. Amy next to Shadow of course. This was the biggest and longest one there has ever been. When the Amy and Shadow got on the top, Amy felt like she was floating. When they finally went down, it was amazing. The speed and the wind slapping her on the face reminded her of….Sonic. When Sonic carried her in his arms and rescued her. I love you, Amy thought beautifully. Amy's eyes widened. Amy finally screamed, not because the ride was scary, but what she was thinking. Shadow asked her why so late, but she said she was like that. Later on, they went on different kinds of rides. It was now 12 midnight and the amusement park was closing.

"Well, this is goodbye. Bye Amy. Bye Shadow!" Sally said.  
"Night," Sonic said a little bit sad.  
"Yeah, see ya," Amy said shyly to Sonic, not to Sally.

When Shadow dropped Amy off, he kissed her on the lips and left.

"Oh Shadow, why won't you already propose to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

***~~~~~Ch 7~~~~~***

* * *

2 weeks has passed. It was time for Sally's wedding. Everybody was at the wedding. Sally and Sonic were already in the part where they had to say, I do.

"Do you Sally take Sonic to be your handsome husband?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Sonic the hedgehog, take Sally to be your lovely wife?"  
"I-I do."  
"Then I declare husband and wife."

Everybody cheered. Cream threw the remaining flowers from her basket. She was the flower girl. Tails was the ring boy…..Something like that. I don't know?! Anyways, Sonic and Sally were going to Mexico for their honeymoon. Amy was left in her house thinking of Sonic. Is this moping or heart break? Amy decided to leave and go to the park and go listen to her ipod there. She sat on the grass and sang the tunes in her mind. Some of those songs were Linkin Park or Paramore. When she turned around, she saw a cute couple holding hands. The girl hedgehog was purple with black bangs , she was wearing a bleish dress. The guy she was holding hands with was a black hedgehog, his eyes were pretty blue. He was dreamy. Amy stared at them, especially at the guy hedgehog. He reminded Amy of Sonic. The girl hedgehog noticed her staring at her boyfriend and got a little bit edgy.

"What's wrong Melanie?" Asked the guy hedgehog.  
"Nothing…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure Albert!"  
"What?" Albert noticed Amy staring at him, "Ohhhh! You're jealous?"  
"Am not."

Amy realized what she was doing and looked away. She was embarrassed. Amy looked back and saw Albert and Melanie arguing. Probably my fault, Amy thought. She walked up to them and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. If you thought I was flirting with him, you're wrong."  
"Oh yeah? Then why were you looking at him?"  
"Because he reminded me of a certain person. That's all."  
"Oh….I guess I'm sorry too….I judged you poorly. My name is Melanie! What's yours?"  
"My name is Amy Rose!" Amy shook her hand.  
"This is my boyfriend Albert."  
"Nice to meet you Amy," Albert said shaking her hand."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Amy?" Somebody's voice came from behind her.  
"Shadow? What are you doing here?"  
"I was just about to go to your house. Are these your friends?"  
"Yeah! Her name is Melanie and this is Albert."

They introduced each other.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Melanie asked eyeing him from head to toe.  
"Yes."  
"You have good taste."  
"Thank you. You too."  
"But not as good as yours."  
"Hey." Albert said.

They all bought ice cream and sat on a bench. Amy and Melanie talked about girly stuff while Albert and Shadow talked about manly stuff.

"So….Who was that certain person Albert reminded you of?" Melanie asked..  
"Sonic."  
"Sonic? The legendary Sonic?"  
"Yup."  
"Isn't he married to-"  
"Sally? Yeah…."  
"Don't feel bad." Melanie hugged her, "You still got Shadow."  
"That's true," Amy chuckled.

When they were done with ice cream they all went home. They decided to meet again in two days to watch a horror movie. When Amy got home, she asked why Shadow wanted to meet her. All he said was, "Can't a guy visit his wife to be?"


	8. Chapter 8

***~~~~~~~Ch 8~~~~~~***

* * *

"Wi-Wi-Wife to be?"  
"Well, first of all, you have to answer a BIG question," Shadow inhaled a big breathe, "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"  
"Holy crap…..I mean! Yes. I will! Oh Shadow!" Amy kissed him.  
"I'm so glad. Oh yeah, come with me."  
"Where?"  
"I have a secret place in which nobody knows it's even there. I call it my own secret garden." Shadow smiled.  
"Ok."  
"Here, I'll carry you. But let me stop by my place first quickly."

Shadow carried Amy to his place to get a basket full of food, then went on to their destination. It was far away. There was a little lake full of fish and the grass was high enough to hide them both. Shadow put Amy down and both started eating.

"This is so…." Amy started off.  
"Romantic?" Shadow completed.  
"Yeah…."

When they were done, Shadow rolled on to his side. He looked at Amy while she closed her eyes. Shadow suddenly went on top of her and began kissing her to her mouth to her neck. Amy opened her eyes and slowly did the same thing.

"Shadow, " Amy moaned, "Don't you think this is kind of early?"  
"Not at all…"

Together, they made love all night.

The next day, Amy and Shadow woke up under a blanket in the same spot as the night before.

"Wow…" Amy said.  
"What?"  
"That was amazing…"  
"Very much….That was a beautiful experience…"  
"Yes…"

Shadow and Amy got dressed up and went home.

Sonic woke up crying in his bed. Sally was in the bathroom at the moment taking a shower. It was morning. Sonic wiped away the tears and fall back to his pillow. I have to go back, he thought. I just have to…


	9. Chapter 9

***~~~~~~~Ch 9~~~~~~~***

* * *

When it was time to meet Melanie and Albert again, Amy felt sick. Melanie quickly went to Amy's house to support her in any way. That's what good friends are for.

"Amy! Are you ok?"  
"Melanie? Hey…Where's Albert?"  
"He will be here in a minute."  
"Oh…Ok…."

Amy led Melanie to her table and sat down.

"Are you ok Amy? What's wrong?"  
"I don't know…."  
"What have you been eating lately? Something weird? Tofu? What?"  
"I ate scrambled eggs this morning."  
"So that's it!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, I don't know."

Amy covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She started throwing up. Melanie helped her get cleaned up.

"I'm hungry." Amy said.  
"You just threw up."  
"I feel like eating….Chocolate chip cookies."  
"What?"  
"What? I'm hungry."  
"What the…."  
"Hey!" Albert greeted. "What's up. Is Amy feeling better?"  
"Wait, Amy. Let's talk privately."  
"Ok."  
Melanie took Amy to Amy's room, " Amy…..Did you have IT?"  
"Have it?"  
"Yeah…As in….Did Shadow and you have a GOOD time TOGTHER?"  
"Together? OH! Oh…."  
"You know where I'm going, you might be….Carrying a little hedgehog in you're tummy?"  
"…Shit…."  
"Amy?! Did you just say sh-"  
"I think I'm….I'm…Pregnant"  
"But-But you're too young! A baby is a HUGE responsibility."  
"I know….But a baby?" Amy mumbled.  
Melanie sighed, "You better make sure you ARE pregnant. I'll be right back, let me buy you a pregnancy test." Melanie went to the nearest store leaving Amy nervous and faint.

Sonic and Sally were back from their honeymoon a little bit early. Sally was really pissed off.

"Sally, I was just tired of being there ok?"  
"But it has been 3 days!"  
" 3 days is enough."  
"Fine…."

Sonic saw a girl hedgehog entering Amy's house while he and Sally were walking home. Their bags were already at the Sally's house anyways. Sonic ran in Amy's house and searched for her.

"Amy?"  
"Huh?" Albert said.  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Sonic." He growled.  
"I'm Albert." He said cooly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for my girlfriend to come out of the bathroom."  
"What….?"

The 2 girl hedgehogs came out of the bathroom. Amy was pale white. Melanie looked a bit shocked and a bit happy.

"Amy…." Sonic said.  
"Melanie, can you call Shadow."  
"Sure. What's his phone number?"  
"Just press 3 on my cell phone. It's on the table."

Melanie called Shadow. He came in 2 minutes, he saw Sonic and quickly ran to Amy's side. Sonic was really confused. Shadow was worried. He never saw Amy this pale.

"What's wrong Amy."  
"Shadow, remember our…..Special occasion?"  
"You mean yesterday?"  
"Yeah, well….We weren't careful. Now I'm….Now I'm…..Pregnant."  
"Holy…." Shadow began.

Sonic gasped. He got out of the house as quickly as possible. He left Sally shouting at him. He began sobbing while he ran to the park. This is what he was afraid of. What he dreamed the night before was a nightmare. He dreamed he was in the darkness, he kept yelling Amy's name over and over, but he couldn't find her. Just when he did, Amy fell screaming and twitching grabbing her stomach. Her legs were bleeding. Sonic wanted to help her, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Amy stopped and he heard something crying in her hands. It was baby. He knew this kept Amy and Sonic apart since it was Shadow's. Sonic wailed. That's when he woke up crying.


	10. Chapter 10

***~~~~~~Ch 10~~~~~***

* * *

It has been 6 weeks since the day Amy Rose found out she was pregnant. Now, she was happy as she could ever be. Shadow was happy too, but a little bit nervous. Amy's tummy wasn't showing but it had a slight bump. Enough to know she was pregnant. Amy rubbed her tummy as she walked through the mall looking at baby clothes with Melanie. Both awed every time they saw little tiny diapers. When Amy got home she called her cousin Rob, it has been a while since she saw him.

"Hey Rob!"  
"Hey, I was just about to go to you're place."  
"Why?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

When Sally found out Amy was pregnant she was mad with jealousy. Sally was just jealous because of 2 reasons. Amy had IT with Shadow and she was going to have a baby. Sally had been persuading Sonic since the first day of their honeymoon, but Sonic just said, "Not yet." But now, she was going to do anything possible to gain her wish. Meanwhile with Sonic, he was depressed. Sonic kept denying himself he wasn't in love with Amy, but know he didn't. All he wanted to do was be with her. But that is not possible anymore. He cried sometimes, but he had to force a smile every time Sally was around. He knew he wasn't happy with Sally. It was a mistake, he thought sadly. A big mistake….

* * *

"You're going?"  
"Yup, my time here is over."  
"But-"  
"I have to go and pack, see ya."  
"Uhh…Bye?"

Rob hung up the phone. He packed then slept. The next day he met Amy at the airport and said good bye. When he arrived at his destination after the plane ride, he took in a big breathe and let it out slowly. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he saw a familiar hedgehog. He looked about Sonic's age, he was gray all over his body except at the end of his quils, they were blue. There was a blue scar on his face. His hand was around his girlfriend. She was orange pink, she was wearing a weird mini-skirt with a jean jacket. She looked like a brat. Then it hit him. It was Amy's ex-Boyfriend. He over heard them talking about trip to Station Square. Then he heard Amy's name.

"What about Amy?" Said the girl hedgehog.  
"She was my girlfriend." The male hedgehog said.  
The girl hedgehog snorted and said, "Why would you want to visit her?"  
"I heard some stuff. Plus, I want to see who's her new boyfriend."  
"Ugh…."  
"Oh no…." Rob whispered. He quickly went to his house and called Amy.  
"Amy?"  
"Huh? Rob? Hey! You're already there?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, what?"  
"Remember Keith?"  
"….What about him?"  
"He's going to Station Square."

Amy put her hand to her tummy and let the phone drop.


	11. Chapter 11

***~~~~~~~~Ch 11~~~~~~~***

* * *

When Amy was younger, she had a boyfriend who was very cute and nice in the beginning. But all that changed with time. As they were growing, the boyfriend was jealous of everything Amy did weather it was hanging out with friends or even guy friends. One day, Amy kissed and hugged Rob, her cousin. The boyfriend was enraged, but he didn't show it. Not until later. He took it too far, he slapped Amy and beat her up. Luckily, Rob heard her cries and came to the rescue. Amy was scarred, until Sonic came. That's when everything changed. Her physical and emotional state was better. The boyfriend disappeared after the incident, until now…..

"What do you mean he's coming to Station Square?" Amy shouted frightened.  
"I saw him and heard your name in his conversation. It's been years since we saw that creep."  
"I know, but I never expected to hear from him again."  
"Tell Shadow, he'll protect you."  
"I-I-Ok. It's just that….I'm scared….Not just for me, but for the baby…"  
"Tell Shadow. Don't go to places alone. I don't know when he will be there, just be safe. I have to go. Call me when he's arrived."  
"Ok." Amy hung up the phone.  
"I guess I have to go back," Rob whispered.

* * *

"Sonic, you know you want to…."  
"Sally, give it a rest will you."  
Sally grimaced, "Sonic. When am I going to start living?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to start a family. Have a baby. I want to be a mother…..Like Amy."  
Sonic looked away angrily, "I'm not ready."  
"When are you ever going to be?"  
"I don't know."

Sally shook her head slowly and got out of the house. She went strait to the mall. Sally sighed as she sat in the food court.

"Are you well miss?"  
Sally looked up, "Uh…Yeah I'm fine."  
"Hi my name is Keith."  
"My name is Sally," she smiled.  
"I have a feeling we'll be great friends."


	12. Chapter 12

***~~~~~~~~~~Ch 12~~~~~~~***

"What you want to remember you will forget, what you want to forget you will remember…"  
-The Road book(I read this saying from this book)

* * *

Days has passed, Amy got worried every day every hour, her stomach grew a bit bigger. Shadow knew about what was happening, so he got very protective. Sonic found out by Melanie and Albert. Sonic didn't show it, but he kept a lookout on guy hedgehogs who would look like they want to hurt Amy and her baby. Sally, she wasn't home too long, Sonic noticed this, but he didn't question it. He simply let it go. Rob tried to go to station square, but airport was closed due to a situation.

"I'm so worried…" Amy said to Shadow.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what." Shadow said confidently.  
Amy sighed, "Oh Keith, why did you have to come back…"

Knock. Knock.

Amy gasped. Shadow hurried to the door and opened it, it was Sonic.

"Sonic?"  
"Amy…Uhh…Just wanted to see you, that's all."  
"Oh!" Amy said surprised.  
"Why?" Shadow asked furiously.  
"I heard about Keith." Sonic said scratching his head.  
"How?" Shadow asked again.  
"Melanie"  
"Well , Melanie should just mind her own business." Shadow said frustrated.  
"Shadow! I told her. She's my friend. And thanks Sonic for….Caring." Amy said.  
"Yeah, well….Shadow can't keep you all by himself, should he?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"I see that your tummy grew."  
"Yes, it did."

A silence grew in the room. Shadow was still holding the door open for Sonic to leave. Sonic just kept staring at Amy's tummy.

"I think you should leave," Shadow said angrily.  
"Oh umm, I guess so…Yes ok. Bye Amy….Bye Shadow." Sonic said Shadow's name with so much anger Shadow he felt like punching him. As Sonic went home he said,

"I love you my beautiful Rose…"

* * *

The next day, Sally went to the movies with Keith. She was in an affair with him. It's been days since she met him. Keith filled Sally's heart with happiness every time he saw her. Sally didn't know he was Amy's ex-boyfriend.

"Do you know a hedgehog named Amy Rose?" Asked Keith.  
Sally stiffened, "Why?"  
"Cause."  
"Yes. She's my….Friend."  
"I heard she going to have a baby."  
"Yeah."  
"Who's is it?"  
"Shadow's."  
"Who's he?"  
"Sonic's rival. He's pretty hot. You should meet him one day."  
"I should."

Sally and Keith passed Amy's house. Sally told Keith this was her house. Keith grinned. He finally knew where she lived. This is going to fun, he thought. After their date, Keith returned to Amy's house. He knocked gently on Amy's door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.  
Keith grinned. "It's me."  
Amy opened the door.  
"Hello."  
Amy gasped dropping a cup of tea. "Keith."  
"Long time huh?"


	13. Chapter 13

***~~~~~~~~~~~Ch 13~~~~~~~~~~~***

* * *

Shadow went to Sonic's house after his appearance the day before. He knocked on the door and punched Sonic right when he opened the door.

"What the hell?!" Sonic shouted rubbing his cheek.  
"Why did you go to Amy's?!"  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"You know exactly!"  
"I just wanted to visit her! Jeez!"  
"I know what you're up to and it's too late!"  
"What? What do you think I'm up too?"  
"Amy doesn't love you anymore. But I know you do. It's too late Sonic."  
"Shut up."  
"Look, I don't care where you go or what are you doing, just stay away from Amy."

Sonic stared and Shadow angrily, he went out the door to go to Amy's place.

"Where are you going!?"  
"A run. What are you? My mother?"

Sonic left while Shadow stayed where he was. Sally wasn't there, she was at the mall.  
Meanwhile, with Amy, Keith kept grinning. He pushed Amy to the couch. Amy reacted and tried to kick him, but he was on top of her now.

"No use in trying. If you do hurt me, something might happen to your baby. You don't want that do you?" Keith put his knee on top of her stomach. Amy gasped and kept shut. Keith got up and sat near her in the couch.

"I came back for one reason and one reason only. I've been thinking….All the other girlfriends I had didn't compare to you. They weren't…..Hot if you know what I mean. When I saw you 2 months ago, I realized you changed….A lot! I mean look at your body."  
"When did you see me?" Amy asked scared.  
"When you came to visit your cousin Rob. I saw you with your mini dress and all….So I decided to come back, but know your pregnant. That's too bad. What will I do?"  
"Nothing!" Amy said in a sharp voice, "And what makes you think I'll come back with you?! You're a bastard for what you did to me! I bet you you're still doing that to others!"

Keith slapped Amy hard on the cheek. She was standing up, but now she fell to the floor. Blood could be tasted inside of her mouth, her nose was bleeding, and a big bruise was formed. Amy started crying, she curled into a ball. Keith simply laughed. He enjoyed her pain.

"That's what you get when you mess with me!"

Suddenly, Keith got punched really hard on the stomach. Then another on the mouth. It made Keith land outside. A hand grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against a tree.

"Don't. Touch. Amy."  
"Wow. Wow, big fella. Chill." Keith said. He really wasn't scared.  
"If you touch her again, I swear I'm going to find you and tear your balls off."  
Keith laughed.  
"You little son of a…."  
"Better check on you're little girlfriend, I think she's dying She deserves to die."  
Keith was punched 20 times really hard from head to toe. He was severely injured. He ran around a corner and disappeared.  
"Help….'  
"Amy!"  
"Sonic?"

Sonic ran to her, "Oh God…Oh God you're bleeding…I'm gonna kill that bastard!"  
"It hurts…"  
"Where?" Sonic saw her bruise. He was really mad, he thought he was going to turn to dark sonic.  
"My cheek…"  
"Amy. Stay with me. I'm taking you to the hospital.  
"It hurts…"  
"What hurts?" Sonic said anxiously.  
"My body…." Amy whispered weakly.  
"Amy? Stay awake. Don't leave."  
"But it hurts…"  
"AMY!"


	14. Chapter 14

***~~~~~~~~Ch 14~~~~~~~***

* * *

"It's ok, she's fine. Nothing to worry about. She will be fine."  
"How about the baby?!"  
"Fortunately, the baby had no injuries at all. You may take her home Sonic."  
"Thank you, thanks a lot! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"  
"It's ok. I'm just happy to see that the baby is not harmed."

Sonic left the waiting room to see Amy. She was sitting on the hospital bed looking very sad. Sonic was relieved nothing major happened to her, but he had a feeling she wasn't really ok.

"Amy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah…Thank you Sonic…For everything. Thanks for saving my baby's life and mine."  
"No problem. It was….Great to beat him up you know…That Keith guy."  
Amy shuddered at the sound of his name, "Thank you still. Does Shadow know I'm here?"  
"No….But I bet he's going to kick my ass for this….."  
"Let's go home…." Amy said rubbing her tummy.

Sonic got her home, he carried her to her bed and he sat in a chair until she fell asleep. Sonic didn't want Keith coming back. Sonic waited hours until Amy finally fell asleep.

"Sonic?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"You fell asleep in my room. You must be very tired. Let me get you some…Cereal!"  
"I fell asleep? Sorry."  
"That's ok, I appreciate it. Now I know that you do care about me"  
"What do you mean? I've always cared about you."  
"Yeah, ok."  
"Amy, what are you saying?"  
"Nothing….Here's your cereal."

Sonic stared at her, she was putting up a fake act as being happy. Her eyes looked miserable. Stupid Keith, he thought. Sonic grabbed and ate the cereal. Amy walked away and sat on the couch. She stared at the floor. She was crying. Sonic finished, washed the dish, and hugged her. Amy gasped then enjoyed every moment of it. Sonic felt wonderful when their skin touched. He grabbed her face and gently kissed her lips. Amy's eyes widened, then they closed very slowly.

"Sonic…"  
"Hmm…."  
"I-I- Can't."  
Sonic parted from her lips, he frowned, "Why can't you?"  
"Shadow….He…He's the father of my baby…And I gave up on you…Remember?"  
Sonic left the house quietly, Amy didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. Sonic sobbed silently and regretted marrying Sally.

* * *

"Heh…Heh…Sonic the hedgehog still loves Amy Rose….My rose. I can't wait to mess around with him."

Keith laughed and walked the other way. He was going to get Amy weather she liked it or not…..


	15. Chapter 15

***~~~~~Ch 15~~~~***

* * *

"Amy…I thought about this for a long time…I think it's time for you to move in with me. Or me moving in with you if that's what you would like."  
Amy stood motionless, 2 minutes later, she answered, "You're right. It's time."  
"So, should I move in with you or-"  
"You move in with me."  
"Ok," Shadow answered cheerfully. He packed all his things and packed them in Amy's house. He said it will be safer if he was around. Amy nodded and went in her room. She wasn't happy….At all.

As Shadow went on a walk through the park, he was thinking about Amy. I know Amy isn't happy. Maybe it's not me. Maybe Keith! That's it. She couldn't have stopped loving me….She couldn't…She wouldn't, if she had, then she wouldn't want the baby…Right? Shadow thought sadly. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"  
"No. No. I'm sorry…..Wow."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No umm…Are you ok?"

Shadow bumped into a girl hedgehog. She was black and sky blue, she was about Shadow's age, and she had blue eyes. Her quills were somewhat long. She's beautiful, Shadow thought.

"I'm ok. How about you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Hi, my name is Black Star! But call me Star."  
"Ok…Star."  
"Well, I have to go. Bye! By the way! You're nice looking!"  
"Thanks?"

As Star left, Shadow's heart started racing. What's going on? Shadow thought. This is ridiculous. Love is weird. Very weird….With that thought, he left the park wondering if he'll meet that hedgehog again.

* * *

"Sally, I thought about some things. This marriage isn't working out."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I want a divorce."  
"…..I-I knew this would happen…."  
"Hmm?"  
'Look, I think so too. I've noticed a lot of things…Like…Look, I know you don't love me anymore. It's obvious."  
"So you agree?"  
Sally sighed, "Yeah."  
Sonic left to get the divorce papers, when he left Sally laughed. "Yes! Oh Keith! Now we'll be together! This is going out perfectly! Oh Sonic…What happened between us?"

Sally shook her head and grabbed a pen to sign the divorce papers.


	16. Chapter 16

***~~~~~~Ch 16~~~~***

* * *

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked surprised that he returned after the rejection of his kiss.  
"Well, you see…"  
"Sonic?"  
"Shadow, let sonic talk."  
"Fine…" Shadow grumbled.  
"Anyways…I'm divorced."

Amy and Shadow gasped. They weren't expecting these kinds of news.

"Why?!" Amy shouted.  
"It just wasn't working out."  
"Oh Sonic….I thought both of you looked…Nice together."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Would you like to come inside?"  
"No, it's ok. I have to go to my place and do….Stuff. Bye."  
"Yeah…Bye."

Amy sighed as he left. Shadow saw from a room and looked away sadly. She still loves him, he thought. He went out telling Amy he was going run a few laps. He was really going to the park where he met the hedgehog of his dreams a couple of days ago. Star saw him and ran up to him. Shadow's heart raced.

"Hey…I saw you a couple of days ago haven't I? Hi, how are you?"  
"I'm…Fine.."  
"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"  
"How do you know I have one?"  
"I saw you with that pink hedgehog. She's pregnant. I hope you too have a great life together." Star said a bit sadly. As she was leaving, Shadow stopped her.  
"Wait! Umm, I have a problem…"  
"What?"  
"Well, you see, my girlfriend still likes another guy…I thought she loved me, but now I know she doesn't love my anymore. I need your help."  
"What? To gain her back? Look, I'm not a miracle working and you are not using me-"  
"No. No. I mean, help with finding out what's wrong with me…Why did she stop loving me? Am I pathetic?"

Star smiled, she to felt something for him. She took his arm and led him to the swings. Both sat on one. Shadow blushed, so did Star. Star faced him and said, "Nothing is wrong with you. I know that. And it's weird because I just met you."

Something ringed in her pocket.

"Uh-Oh. I have to go. Bye!" Star turned around and left. Shadow sighed and left too with a broken heart.

* * *

"Keith! Keith! Open the door. I need to tell you something!"  
"What?"  
"You opened the door. Finally."  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
"I. Got…..Divorced! Isn't that great!? Now we can be together forever!"  
"Really? You got divorced? That is great! But I don't know about the forever part."  
"Huh?"  
"Look, babe. This relationship isn't worth it. I decided to separate….You know…Break up? I have my eyes on another prize which is much bigger. She is worth fighting for."

Sally backed away from his doorway and shook her head slowly. Tears welled up in her eyes, she gulped and said, "It can't be over….It can't….It just can't! You can't do this to me!"  
"I can and I will." Keith shut the door behind him and grinned.  
"Who is it?! Who is it?!" Sally shouted knocking the door as loudly as possible.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you…."  
"Tell me or I swear I will-"  
"Fine fine.. Remember I asked you about a certain person's house…Where she lived? You even showed me her house. You even said she was your 'friend'. That girl is the one I will be fighting for." Keith went to his room. Sally stood outside shocked at the answer.

"Amy?" Sally whispered…. "Amy? That does it. First you stole my Sonic now Keith?! You will pay Amy Rose…You will pay…"

Sally wiped away her tears and headed straight to Amy's place


	17. Chapter 17

***~~~~~~~~Ch 17~~~~~~***

* * *

Sonic saw Sally walking down the street crying with rage. Sonic was confused, so he walked up to her.

"Sally? Are you ok?"  
"Get the hell away from me. Now," Sally said grinding her teeth.  
"Sally, seriously. What's wrong. I'm concerned about you."

Suddenly, Sonic was slammed on to a wall by Sally's sudden kick.

"You shouldn't. Were' divorced remember? Now, get away from me!"  
"But-But….Ouch!"

Sally ignored his cries of pain and kept on walking. When she got to Amy's house, it was dark. Sally saw one light turned on and knocked on the door hard with her fist.

"Yes?" Amy asked, but instead of a response, she got a punch on the nose.  
"Ahh! What the….Sally?"  
"I hate you!" Another punch on the face. This time it made Amy fall on her back. Amy was scared.  
"What are you doing?! What did I do?!"  
"You ruined my life! How dare you steal my lovers!" Sally was just about to punch her, but Amy punched back.  
"Steal your lovers? What the hell are you talking about!? And what do you mean by 'lovers'? As in…More than one?"  
"Yes! Two actually."  
"Oh yeah? Who?"

Sally backed off for a second and told her, "Sonic… First you stole my Sonic….And now…My Keith.."

Amy froze at the sound of his name. She gulped and asked, "Keith?"  
"Yes Keith! He was the one that comforted me when Sonic ignored me…He was the one that actually cared about me…But now…You stole him from me!"  
"His not what you think he is! Really! You have to believe me! He was my boyfriend once!"  
Sally stood still. "…That can't be….He…He never told me about you…"  
"You want to know why? Because he used to beat me up! That's why…" Amy said standing up  
"But how-"  
"When I met him at the beginning, I thought he was awesome. We became boyfriend and girlfriend…It started out fine, but later on he wanted me to kiss him when I didn't want to. He didn't even let me go out with friends or even hug my own cousin! He was jealous all the time. But one day… He saw me kiss my cousin on the cheek, I knew I was in trouble. Outside he started beating me up. That's when he disappeared…Until now."  
"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you break up with him earlier?!"  
"Because I thought he could change! I thought…If I was there to-to encourage him when he was afraid to do things…I would be there…I could change him…But I guess not. I never did…"

Sally looked away denying all those facts. Sally shut her eyes thinking the Keith she dated. That's not Keith, she thought, no…It can't believe it….I won't!  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No…The Keith I know isn't like that…No! I won't accept that!" Sally kicked Amy on the stomach. Amy yelled then fell to the ground hugging her stomach. Her eyes widened as she saw a puddle of blood forming under her dress and knees.

"What did you do?!"

Sally realized what she has done and got scared, not for Amy, but for the baby. "I…I-I didn't mean to…I was just…Oh no…" Sally's voice shook and so did her body. She walked away and ran out the door like the fool that she was. Amy gasped for air.

"Amy? Oh my gosh Amy…Oh my gosh! What happened!? Oh my…Oh my gosh…"  
"Melanie….?"  
"Yes…It's me…" Melanie whispered.  
"Help….Me…My…Baby…."  
"Amy! Oh no. Oh no….Amy, you're gonna be all right. I called an ambulance."  
"My baby…." Amy whispered weakly.  
"Oh no…"

When the ambulance came, everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

***~~~~~Ch 18~~~~***

* * *

"What's wrong with her?!"  
"Calm down. And be quiet too! Amy's resting."  
"I will until you tell me what happened!"  
"Sonic please. Calm down."

Amy opened her eyes and felt weak. She looked around and saw Rogue, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Melanie, and Albert. Amy looked up and saw Albert and Sonic arguing, when they realized Amy woke up they stopped. Albert went to Melanie, while Sonic stayed where he was.

"Sonic? What-What happened?"  
"I don't know because somebody won't tell me," Sonic growled.

When Amy looked around once again, she realized everybody was crying. Melanie was crying on Albert's shoulder, Rogue was sobbing quietly with Cream, and Tails was beside Amy. He looked tired and sad.

"Melanie…What happened."  
"Amy, go back to sleep."  
"No…I won't!" As Amy was getting up when she felt a pain go through her stomach. She quickly went down and remembered what had happened.  
"Amy? Are you ok?" Sonic asked anxiously.

Amy didn't respond. Instead, she put her hand on top of her tummy. She gasped, and yet again, she pat it. Amy shook her head and started rubbing it hard.

"I-I can't feel anything…Nothing….Melanie? What happened?"  
"Oh Amy…." Melanie sobbed. She ran to Amy and hugged her. Sonic understood what had happened and turned away while Amy and Melanie cried together. Cream too ran up to Amy.

"Oh Amy! I'm so sorry! "  
"Oh Cream…My baby…I lost my baby…"

Albert walked up to Sonic, "You ok?"  
"Yeah…It's just that…Who could of done this?"  
"I don't know…Shadow is taking this pretty hard."  
"Where is he?"  
"In the waiting room. He doesn't want to see Amy's face all sad."  
"Why?" Sonic asked sourly.  
"He said it will be too much for him."  
"I wouldn't do that. I would comfort her in any way possible."  
"But you're not him."  
Sonic sighed, "I wish I was…He's lucky to have Amy…"

A couple of hours went by. Amy had cried herself to sleep. Everybody left, but Sonic and Shadow. They were in the waiting room sleeping. While Amy was asleep, somebody came in.

"Oh Sally…You are my hero. You did exactly I planned. Poor Amy lost her baby….Now, time for me to make my move."  
"Huh? Sonic? Oh God! Keith! Hel-"

Amy was cut of by Keith's hand. He grabbed her by the waist. Amy tried to hurt him in any way, but because she was weak, Keith felt nothing. Amy struggled and struggled, but she grew tired. Eventually, she fainted. The next day, Sonic went by Amy's room to check up on her, but she wasn't there.

"Amy?! Holy crap where is she?!" Sonic shouted.  
"A note?" Shadow noticed

Note:

You snooze, you lose. Amy's mine now. Thank Sally for killing the baby. Amy's mine and only mine.

- Keith

"…KEITH!" Sonic yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

***~~~~~Ch 19~~~~***

* * *

"Shut up! Will you? Nothing is going to happen to you….Not yet at least."  
"I will not shut up! Where are we?! And how did you do that?!"  
"Do what?"  
"You know what!"  
"Oh, I you mean this!" Keith disappeared into one spot then reappeared in another.  
"What the…."  
"This, my love, is a power called teleportation."  
"How did you…"  
"I didn't know I had these powers until…You left. All that anger inside of me provoked me to teleport. It's awesome."  
"I don't care, just get me out of here."  
"I'm afraid not," Keith untied Amy out of the chair, "you will be staying with me for some time."  
"Why?" Amy asked getting up and stretching.  
"Because I will make you my wife."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You heard what I said, after that, we will have children, thanks to Sally, it's possible."  
"Why you little bastard!"  
"Ah. Ah. Ah. You can't hurt me remember, I teleport."  
"I hope you die in a hole."  
"You'll never get rid of me."

Amy was brought to a house 30 minutes away from Station Square. She was in Keith's room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the Keith's door.

"Keith, what are you doing?"  
"Go away, I'm busy here…."  
"Keith, c'mon, open the door."

The door opened, "It's time for us to go." The hedgehog gasped. When it saw Amy.  
"Star! I told you I was busy!"  
"Star?" Amy asked.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were surprised to learn Sally did all of this.

"Sally?!" Both shouted.  
"But why?" Shadow asked in surprise.  
"I think…I think it was jealousy…But it doesn't make any sense….She didn't look mad when she signed the papers…"  
"How did Keith know it was her anyways?"

Both stood still thinking about this. Then it hit Sonic. She was seeing him secretly….He thought.

"Sally was cheating on me…." Sonic said dumfounded.  
"But-But-"  
"Sally was having an affair with Keith…"  
"And now…"  
"Keith has her! This was his plan…"  
"But why would Sally do such a thing?"  
"We are just gonna have to find out by searching for Keith…"  
"I'm going to kill him." Shadow growled.  
"I'm going to murder the bastard!" Sonic yelled. Both left the hospital angry and prepared to fight.


	20. Chapter 20

***~~~~~~Ch 20~~~~~***

* * *

"What-What is she doing here?" Star asked bewildered.  
"She's here to stay forever."  
"But-But-"  
"Now…Shut up little sister. Would you?"  
"But she's Shadow's girlfriend! And mom to be!"  
"I-I'm not…Anymore…." Amy said sadly.  
"Huh?" Star asked.  
"Sally…She killed my baby."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are related to Keith."  
"That doesn't mean I'm like him!"  
"By the way…Keith…Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Keith stood still for a moment and responded, "Because I didn't know at the time."  
"Yes you did! You liar!" Star yelled.  
"Why Keith?" Amy asked.  
"Because…Because…Fine, Star…She was MY secret. Star didn't live with me, she lived with an adopted family. I was in the orphanage with her, when families came, they always chose the little ones. When they chose Star, I gave up on being adopted and ran away. I'll admit I was a little jealous, but I got over it."  
"So you hid her from me because you were jealous?" Amy said.  
"You could say that"

Star gazed at him, that touched her and made Star feel a bit bad for him.

"Keith?'  
"What?"  
"How do you Amy?"  
"She was my girlfriend and still is."

Amy grunted.

"Why do you have her with you?"  
"She's going to marry me and we will have children."  
"You know what…" Amy jumped on him and started punching him She got out her piko-piko hammer.  
"Wow. Wow. Take it easy." Keith said mockingly  
"I will when you get me out of here!"  
"Never."

Star shook her head sadly and walked away. Star has seen this before with his past girlfriends. Only this time it was worse. Star never spoke of this to anyone because she felt like she was betraying her own kind, so she kept shut. Star then remembered of Shadow.

"Shadow…." Star whispered, "Shadow…" Star whispered again excitedly., "I have to find him…"  
"No you won't."  
"Huh?"  
"Star!" Amy shouted behind Keith. But it was too late. Keith hit Star with a metal bat on her back. Star fell to the floor, there was blood coming out of her mouth. Amy was worried, is she alive she thought. Keith never trusted her…Or love her as a sister.

"Poor girl."  
"Keith! She's your sister!"  
"So?"  
"You are a bastard."  
Keith chuckled, "Doesn't matter now…."  
"I hate you."  
"And I love you. Now, we have to go. C'mon."  
"Where to this time?"  
"Your house."  
"Really?"  
"No, were going to Arizona."  
"Arizona? Why there?"  
"Because I already bought a house for both of us."  
"You already had planned this out…" Amy asked frightened.  
"Yup, let's go."  
"No. I can't! HELP! SONIC!"

But it was too late…


	21. Chapter 21

***~~~~Ch 21~~~~***

* * *

"Oh Amy. Where are you?" Sonic said worriedly.

It has been 3 days since Amy's disappearance…..Also Sally's. She was nowhere to be found. When Sonic arrived at her house, he was surprised to know that there was nobody there. Everybody searched and searched for both.

"Shadow? Did you find anything?" Sonic asked.  
"No…I'll keep looking."

Secretly, Shadow was hoping to meet Star again, but she too had disappeared. Shadow came up to a house that was in the middle of nowhere. It was night when he found it. It was white and pretty small. He saw the lights turned on, but nobody seemed to be there.

"That's strange….Hello?" Shadow asked knocking gently on the door.  
Nothing.  
"Hello? Wow." The door was unlocked. He walked in and searched the house. He came upon a red headband.  
"Amy! She was here….I have to tell Sonic! And anyways, this house creeps me out."  
Just as he was about to leave, he heard a moan.  
"Help…."  
"Holy crap…"  
"Help…"  
"Oh God…Oh God…"  
"Help….Anybody there?"  
"Yes-Yes-Yes ghost? What do-do you want?"  
"Shadow?"  
"Oh my God, it knows my name!"  
"Help! I'm over here!"  
"Huh?"

When he turned around, he saw Star on the floor trying to get up.

"Star?!"  
"Gee, thanks for helping me."  
"Oh! Yeah! Sorry." Shadow helped her get, when he finished, he felt something on his hands, "Blood?"  
"Oh, I guess I'm still bleeding…."  
"What happened?"  
Star sighed, she knew she had to speak up, "My brother…He kind of hurt me."  
"Kind of? You're almost fainting!" It was true, Star stood up wobbling .  
"Ok. Ok. So he hurt me….A lot. He hit me with a metal baseball bat not too long ago…..I think."  
"What do you mean you think?"  
"What day is it?"  
"It's Thursday."  
"Oh crap, I've been out for 2 days."  
Shadow growled, "Who's your brother?"  
"Ke-Keith."  
"What?!"  
"I-I didn't know he would kidnap Amy."  
'Where did he take her?"  
"Arizona."  
"Holy cow, that's far away…" Shadow took in a deep breathe, "Come with me."  
"Why? I betrayed you…I'm sorry…"  
"Just come with me."  
"Ok…"

Shadow carried Star to Sonic's house. There Sonic quickly made plans. He made a backpack full of his things and snacks to get ready to go get Amy.

"Whoa. Whoa, you're not leaving without me." Shadow said.  
"Or me." Star said.  
"Fine, but you have to be at my pace. And why you Star?"  
"Because I'm her sister. I know him better than all of you. You don't know his weaknesses like I do."  
"She's right Sonic, let's take her." Shadow said pleadingly.  
"I don't care as long we get there fast."

Shadow, Sonic, and Star left his house with full of hope that Amy is not hurt. Especially Sonic. I swear if he hurt Amy, I will kick his worthless ass, Sonic thought angrily.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm coming," He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

***~~~~~~Ch 22~~~~~***

* * *

At Arizona, Keith was busy planning his day with Amy by his side, Amy was homesick, she laid in bed all the time. Keith got tired of it, so he yelled at her.

"Get up!" Keith Shouted at Amy.  
"I can't! I'm sick…." Amy replied weakly.  
"That's a load of crap! C'mon! You're suppose to make me happy!"  
"I'm not your wife! Or your girlfriend at least. So just leave me alone!"

Keith simply growled and left the house slamming the door behind him. Amy cried and sobbed quietly. She felt overwhelmed with sadness. All the things that had happened, like losing her baby and now losing her life. She knew Sonic and Shadow weren't going to find her, it's a long way up here, she thought. If this is how her was going to be, she was going to kill herself one way or another. Hour passed and Keith hadn't come home. When e finally did, it was midnight.

"Hello sweetie…" Keith said holding something behind his back.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I want you to wear this." Keith held out a black dress, it white stripes on it and zippers, it was short, and it looked emo.

"I am not emo…I'm not going to wear that!"  
"You can and you will! Or else."  
"I'd rather have the or else part."  
"Fine then, I'll go find Sonic and his friends and kill them."  
"Wait! Fine…I'll wear it."

When Amy was done, she had a black headband with the dress and black boots.

"Ooohhh…You look hot…"  
"I hate you."  
"We're going out for dinner, let's go."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, let's go."  
"But-But"  
"Now."  
"I'd rather kill myself than going out with you!"

That's when she felt a slap across her face. She put one hand to cheek, tears streamed down her face. Keith shook his head and sighed.

"Why do you have to make things harder for me?"  
"Go to hell." Amy said angrily.  
"Then I'll have to take you with me."


	23. Chapter 23

***~~~~Ch 23~~~***

* * *

As Sonic, Shadow, and Star get closer to Arizona, something upsetting happens along the way.

"Shadow, we need to rest," Star said to him tiredly.  
"You're right…Sonic?"  
"What?"  
"Let's go find a hotel or something, we're tired."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too, let's go."

They found a hotel nearby and settled in for a while. Each ordered one room, Sonic was getting hungry and asked one of the hotel employees to bring up some food.

"Right away sir." Said one of them.

A couple minutes later, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"  
"Here you are," said a familiar female voice.  
"Thank…You?" Sonic said a bit suspiciously.  
"Would you like something else?" Said the voice with a hint of urgency.  
"No thank you."  
"Ok."  
"Wait….Sally?"  
"Who-Who is Sally?" She said stunned.  
"Don't play dumb with me, you know you're Sally."  
"I-I really don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously.  
"Come with me. We need to talk." Sonic said angrily as he grabbed her arm and got out of the hotel without being noticed.

* * *

Shadow was outside with Star sitting on a table eating. It was dark and night. The air was humid. He sighed while Star yawned. Both were alone in the whole place.

"So…..What now?" Star said bored.  
"Um, I don't know." Shadow bored too.  
"Shadow…I'm so sorry."  
"What?"  
"I should of said Keith was my brother. I really didn't know Amy was one of his victims….I mean girlfriends!"  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"But I feel hopeless….I feel like it was my fault."  
"No, it isn't." Shadow said sympathetically.  
"But I-"  
"No…"  
"You love her."  
"I don't…Not anymore…."  
"Why?!"  
"Because she doesn't love me. She never did."  
"Then why was she pregnant?"  
"that was a mistake. We were not meant to be….I was blind. I wanted to be loved so much that I let myself go."  
"Then who do you love?"  
Shadow looked at her. She was pretty with her blue highlights and blue eyes. He blushed, luckily she didn't notice since it was night.  
"So?" Star asked curiously  
"I….Don't…Know?"  
Star backed off and looked away clearly thinking of something. Shadow wanted so badly to kiss her, but shyness got the best of him, so he gave up. Star turned around and said,  
"I hope…I hope you will love someone who is kind and patient. Someone who will…Who will pay a lot of attention to you."  
Shadow smiled and got closer to her, he reached for her face, his hand hesitated, but Star led his hand to her cheek. It gently touched her forehead to her lips. Just when they were about to kiss, something interrupted them.

"Sonic!"  
"Sally! Don't lie to me! I know you're Sally! Stop trying to hide your face!"  
"No!"

Shadow and Star quickly ran to the spot where Sonic and Sally were.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.  
"I found Sally." Sonic said sourly.  
"Oh God. Sally? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I-I.." Sally started.  
"C'mon! Speak up!" Sonic yelled.  
"Calm down and give her a chance." Shadow said to him  
"Ever since I- I killed Amy's baby," Sally's voice cracked, "I felt really bad and I knew I couldn't stand the hatred that people were going to give me so I ran away."  
"That's not the only reason." Star said.  
"Who are you" Sally asked.  
"I'm Keith's little sister."  
Sally gasped, "What do you mean by not the only reason?"  
"You dated Keith while you were married with Sonic." Star said.  
"How?"  
"I figured it out." Sonic said unhappily.  
"But you don't understand! I felt alone and-"  
"So that gave you the reason to kill Amy's baby?!" Sonic yelled harshly, " Amy too could of died! You didn't think about that did you? You only thought about yourself like the selfish little brat you were!"  
"Sonic! Calm down! Sally understood. Look." Shadow said calmly.

Sonic looked and saw Sally on her knees crying and sobbing. He shook his head and sighed. He was never this mad. He closed his eyes and walked away leaving Sally to cope by herself. Star and Shadow also left. Sally hugged herself and ran into the nearest bathroom. She locked the door, washed her face , and looked in the mirror. She was still crying.

"Oh Sonic. If you only understood."

Sally stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I have to go somewhere." Keith said distracted.  
"Again? I think you're cheating on me." Amy said crossing her arms on the bed. She was close to killing herself, but she managed.  
"Uh, yeah!" Keith said almost laughing.  
"You little bastard."  
"Well, I mean c'mon. You won't make me happy. You make me do this."  
As Keith was leaving, he said, "Oh yeah, pack up, we're leaving in two days." Keith shut the door behind him. Amy's eyes widened and tears were forming.

"Oh Sonic….I love you." Amy sobbed and started packing her stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

***~~~~~~Ch 24~~~~***

* * *

"Where are we leaving?"  
"We're leaving to California."  
"Really? Why? I thought you said we were staying in Arizona forever."  
"Yeah? Well you thought wrong. This was just a place to relax while I made plans on where we are staying for good. And that place is California."  
"But-But why? I don't want to leave. I'm terribly homesick. And now that we're leaving again….I'll die!"  
"Oh! Shut up. You're such a drama queen!"  
"Leaving again?"  
"Yup. I'm going to the airport to buy the airplane tickets. Here." Keith threw the house keys to Amy. She was taken by surprise. Keith always locked Amy inside because he didn't want Amy running away.  
"What?"  
"Don't worry, you won't be able to runaway. I hired people to watch out for you."  
"Then why did you-"  
"I want you to pretty yourself up by going out. No go…Shoo!"

Amy quickly ran out and went to the nearest social place. She looked around searching for people who were looking at her. Then she looked down, she didn't want to anymore.

"I'm going to enjoy this weather I like it or not. This will be my last time anyways…"

Amy reached inside her pocket and used her 200 hundred that she had saved. She bought headbands, ice cream, and accessories. Suddenly, she came upon a blue dress with a big blue line in the middle. It came with blue boot and a blue headband. It reminded her of Sonic. She entered the shop and bought it. When Amy got home, she put the dress on and threw away the one Keith gave her.

"Sonic…." Amy looked at the clock. It would only be a matter of hours before they leave. Amy sighed. It was time.

"I love Sonic…I'll always love you…" With that, Amy went to the closet and prepared her suicide.

* * *

Sonic, Star, and Shadow finally arrived at Arizona. The hard part now was finding them. As in, what building they were living in. Sonic, for some reason, felt really uneasy…As if something bog was going to happen. He couldn't take the uneasiness and threw up in a bathroom nearby. Shadow followed him.

"What's going on Sonic?'  
"It's just that…I feel weird…Something inside of me senses that something terrible is going to happen…Shadow, we need to find Amy. Not tomorrow or the next day. Today."  
"Look Sonic, we're not that fast. Star is already tired.'  
"Fine then, I'll go find her by myself."

When both came out, they saw Star talking to a person. When Star finished, she explained what they were talking about.

"Guys. I may know where Amy is located."

******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

Keith was one mile away from his place. Instead of teleporting, he walked. It gave him time to think about some things. He looked down while walking. Oh Amy, I finally have you…..My sweet. Sweet Amy. Keith sighed at the thought of it and smiled. All these years of finding searching for you really paid off. Star…My sweet little sister. Why were you with all the luck? Grown ups always wanted her. Even in the beginning. Our parents were fools. They always bought things for her, what about me?! Have they ever thought about me?! No! I was the one that had to keep my feelings inside and suck it up! At least our parents were taught a lesson…..Keith thought angrily. Frustrated and angry from remembering those things, he growled and punched a concrete wall. He made a slight dent. Suddenly felt like he wasn't alone. He looked around. From behind him, he heard a voice.

"I'm going to kill you."

Keith was met by a punch to the face.

"What the…Sonic?!"  
"Where is Amy."

* * *

Amy grabbed the rope and tied it to a hook attached to the ceiling. She cried silently as she remembered her times with Sonic.

"Bye Sonic…"

She let herself go.


	25. Chapter 25

***~~~~~Ch 25~~~~***

* * *

Star and Shadow were left behind. They were surprised that Sonic ran full speed ahead and leaving them. Shadow thought Sonic really cared for her.

"That was unexpected." Star said panting.  
"Yeah, I never saw him run that fast."  
"He must really love her."  
"Yeah. We need to hurry up if we want to help too."  
"Yeah, let's go."

Star and Shadow ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Keith laughed and got up.

"So, you actually found us. That's a surprise. I thought you didn't care about her anymore?"  
"I'll ask this once again. Where is Amy?"  
"Amy? Hmm….Amy…Where could she be?" Keith laughed again. Sonic punched him.  
"Where is she?!"

Star and Shadow appeared. Keith's eyes widened as Star appeared.

"How…But.. I thought you were dead?!"  
"I thought better of you Keith." Star said disappointedly.  
"Oh little sister, I'm actually happy you're not dead."  
"Don't call me your little sister because from now on, you don't have one."  
"Oh! C'mon."  
"No."

Keith grunted and backed away. He didn't realize Sonic was behind him. Sonic grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a wall.

"Where is Amy?!"  
"I'm not telling you because you don't deserve her!"  
"You don't deserve to live." Said a voice.  
"Who said that?" Keith asked.

Sally walked up to him. She was hiding under a tree, it was night, so that meant nobody would know she was there at all.

"Sally, you came back for me…"  
"Shut up! I would never return to a bastard like you. You deserve to be killed."  
"Sally." Sonic whispered.

Star quickly ran to the house Keith was keeping Amy in. Keith got up and chased after her. Luckily Shadow stopped him by crashing into him. While that was going on, Star managed to get inside.

"Amy?! Amy?! Where are you?" Star shouted out to her. Star searched all over the house until she came upon this room. It was locked. Star struggled to get it open.  
"I'll help." Sally said behind her.  
"But how-"

Sally used her all her strength to open it. Star walked inside and gasped. Sally too gasped in horror of what they were seeing.

"Amy!" Star yelled out.  
"Oh no." Sally whispered sadly.  
"Amy! C'mon! Help me!"

Star and Sally quickly and nervously got Amy down and laid her on the floor. Star knew how to give her CPR and did that on her. Sally too tried to help, but it was useless. Amy was unresponsive.

"Amy. Please. Wake up." Star said crying.  
Nothing.  
"Please Amy…."  
Still nothing. Amy didn't move. Star cried and sobbed. Sally was in shock. They heard footsteps entering.  
"What-What's going on?" Shadow asked horrified.  
"What the…" Keith said confused.  
"Amy…" Sonic said confused too.  
"What happened?" Shadow asked again.  
"Amy….She killed herself." Star cried.

Sonic swallowed hard and took Amy in his arms. Sonic looked at her face, she still looked pretty even though she was dead. He noticed the blue dress she was wearing. He smiled sadly and started crying .

"I'm too late! Too late!" Sonic wailed. "Amy! Come back! No! Please…Amy…"  
He looked down at her again, his tears dropped on her face. He gently kissed her and sobbed quietly. Everybody looked away at the sad scene. Except Keith. He shook his head and sighed.

"Poor girl. We were really going to have a great future. Oh well." Keith said uncaringly.

Sonic eyes opened. He started shaking in sweat. He gritted his teeth and breathed in heavily. His eyes were turning white. He gave Amy to Star and shut his fists together. The color of his fur was turning dark. Keith was startled at this. Shadow took Amy from Star and told the girls to get out. He carried Amy's body down stairs and outside. He knew something bad was going to happen. As all of them cleared out, they heard a collision behind them. Part of the house was destroyed. They realized Sonic threw Keith hard enough to crash through the brick wall.

" Ouch…"  
"You will pay for this!" Sonic yet again punched Keith very fast Keith didn't even know what was going on.  
"Hey! Calm down! It's not my fault she killed herself just because she had a pathetic life!"  
"Why you little!" Sonic kicked him in the stomach. Keith gasped for air.  
"So you wanna play dirty? Fine then." Keith turned into a different color. He had red eyes and his hands were covered in fire. He too had a dark power.

"Oh no." Star gasped. She remembered this happening a long time ago. She scanned through her memories, but nothing came up. She knew she saw him like that, he did something, something really horrible in their childhood. It made them go to the orphanage….She couldn't remember. This frustrated her. Shadow wanted to help Sonic too, but he couldn't leave Amy. Sally noticed him thinking hard and knew what was going on.

"Give her to me. You go help Sonic. You deserve to fight by his side."  
"Thank you." Shadow ran by Sonic's side. He was prepared for anything.  
"You decided to fight too, huh? Doesn't matter, I'll still be able to kill you anyways." Keith shouted at them. Sonic looked at Shadow and nodded at him. Shadow nodded back knowing Sonic thanked him.

"Be careful…" Star whispered. "Be careful…"


	26. Chapter 26

***~~~~~Ch 26~~~~***

* * *

Melanie, Albert, Knuckles, Rogue, Cream, Tails, everybody back home waited for the return of Amy Rose and Sonic the hedgehog. Melanie paced around Amy's room. All of them stayed there for the moment, reason? Because the house reminds them of her.

"Calm down Melanie." Albert said soothingly.  
"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when my best friend is out there unsafe and probably hurt?!" Melanie yelled.  
"Shhh….You're just going to get sick, Now c'mon. Have some tea."  
"You're right," Melanie sighed, "I just hope Amy's all right."  
"Don't worry, she will be, just wait and see."

* * *

"Hello?"  
No answer.  
"Hello?"  
No answer.  
"Uhh, is anybody there?"  
A crying was heard in a distance.  
"Hello? Can I help you? Why are you crying?"  
Crying is still heard.  
"Um, I can help, but if you just let me."  
"Go away."  
"You responded! I can't see you. It's so dark."  
"Leave me alone!"  
"Well. Fine then…."  
Silence.  
"Ok, c'mon. Let me help you. Please."  
"Apparently you can't even help yourself."  
"That is so not true! Wow!"  
"See, you fell."  
"Please, if you see that I can't even help myself, help me."  
Silence again, then a sigh.  
"Fine, just close your eyes and open them again."  
She did as she was told. Her eyes opened again, "Wow, how did you do that?"  
There was light now instead of darkness.  
"I can't tell you. Now…What do you want?"  
"Oh, I just….Where am I?"  
"What, you don't know?"  
"Uh…No."  
"First of all, what's your name?"  
"My name is Amy Rose."  
"Well Amy Rose, you are dead."  
"What?!"  
"Yup, you're dead. Remember? You suicided. What ashamed."  
"Oh yeah…" Amy sighed and stared at the person she was talking to, she wasn't a hedgehog, she was a human. She had dark hair and brown eyes. The girl was crying again.

"Where are we?"  
The girl stopped crying. "I'm here to save you."  
"What? You can't save me. I'm already dead."  
The girl laughed, "You don't understand, I'm your guardian angel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

"You will pay Keith, I swear, you will pay." Sonic said through his teeth.  
"Oh yeah? How? I'm stronger than you already." Keith smiled mockingly and with his hand, he shot a ball of fire at Shadow and Sonic. Shadow dodged it, Sonic simply moved to the right dodging it too. Many fire balls were being thrown at both of them. Sonic dodged them easily. Shadow wasn't having much luck with that. He did dodge them, but some hit him.

"So, not so strong huh?" Keith said playfully.  
"Oh, shut up!" Shadow yelled back.  
"Poor thing. Oh well, you're just gonna have to live with it."  
"Why you little!" Shadow jumped on him and started punching him as hard as possible. Keith ,at first, didn't defend himself, he let himself be punched. It was the shock that made him still, he didn't expect Shadow to show that much aggression. When he finally came to his senses, Keith growled and fought back. He kicked Shadow on his stomach and shot a fireball at him. Shadow gasped for air and fell to the ground. Sonic's eyes widened. He saw Star run up to Shadow crying. His eyes traced back to where Star was. He found Sally holding Amy's lifeless body. His rage grew back, not only for Amy's death, but for Shadow too.

"You made a mistake by messing around with me." Sonic growled.  
"What you gonna do about it?" Keith said.  
"I'm going to kill you." Sonic hissed.  
"Well bring it on."


	27. Chapter 27

***~~~~~Ch 27~~~~~***

* * *

"How do you suppose you'll help me?" Amy asked.  
"By giving you another chance."  
"Look, I know you're my guardian angel and all, but I don't think you have the power to do that."  
"Well, you thought wrong. Come here 'miss thinks a lot'."

Amy walked over to her. The girl was holding a mirror and on it was showing Sonic and Keith about to fight.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped.  
"So that's his name."  
"What is he doing? Why did he turn into his dark self?"  
"Because he loves you! Obviously…"  
"What?"  
"Uhh, Duh! Look closely."  
Amy squinted her eyes and realized Sally was holding her dead cold body. She gasped, "Why is Sally holding my body?!"  
"You will find that out when you live again…"  
"Seriously, how are you going to do that? And what is you're name?"  
"My name is Crystal. My life has been a disaster, so I committed suicide like you."  
"But how are you going to make me alive again?"  
"That…Look, I still had a chance to live again when I committed suicide. I was going to take it, but this mirror thing made me look at my future if I lived again, and it was going to be horrible! So I decided to keep that chance and give it to another person who has also made the choice I did. And that leads to you. But I won't give this chance if you don't really want it. You're future looks fine. Just to tell you." Crystal nodded.

Amy was surprised. Crystal also did this, she thought. Should I take this chance?  
"So?" Crystal asked impatiently.  
"I….I don't know…"  
"You don't have much time to think this through. Are you going to take this or not?"  
"How much do I have?"  
"About…..fifteen minutes."  
"Does Sonic love me like you really say?"  
"Yes."  
"Then…I do. I will take this chance. Because….I didn't think he will love at all."  
"Well he does. Now stand back and lie down."  
"Where?"  
"On the floor. It doesn't matter where,"  
"Ok…..I'm done."  
"Now close you're eyes and as I'm saying the words I'm about to say, you're gonna have to take a deep breathe. 1...2...3..."  
"Wait. Why did you commit suicide?" Amy said closing her eyes.  
"Because….Because I was abused and beat up…..Nobody really cared about me….Now remember what you have to do."  
"Ok." Amy took a deep breathe as Crystal was saying a sentence in a different language. When she said the final word in the sentence, Crystal smiled. Amy didn't see it, but she could feel it.  
"Bye Amy Rose….Bye…" Crystal whispered.

After that, everything went into a deep darkness.

************************************************** ******************

Sonic and Keith collided as they started to fight. Keith gritted his teeth at the blow he was given by Sonic. Sonic smiled at his little victory. But only for a while. Keith quickly let it go and grabbed Sonic by the arm and slammed him against a tree, which fell down with Sonic. Keith laughed and threw a fireball at the tree. The tree caught on fire.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted.  
"Poor miserable fool." Keith said.  
"No!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly, Sonic rose from the tree looking VERY mad. Keith kind of backed off, but he stayed put. Sonic cracked his knuckles and started punching and kicking Keith very fast. Keith didn't have time to react, so he got beat up.

"Why you stupid blue hedgehog!" Keith growled.  
"Look who's talking!"  
"I'm not blue!"  
"I wasn't talking about the blue part, I was talking about the stupid part!"  
Keith screamed in anger and pushed Sonic the opposite way. Both breathed in heavily. They stared at each other menacingly.

"I hate you.." Keith growled.  
"And I want you to die."

While that was going on, Sally held Amy's body tightly. Amy's quills were on her face, so Sally carefully took them away. She felt the coldness coming from the body, there was no color in Amy's face except whiteness. Sally's eyes filled up with tears. She looked away to not remember what she had done. When she looked back at Amy, she noticed there was something different in her face.

"What…." Sally whispered.

Then she felt something different else. Amy's body was warmer. Wait a minute….Sally thought, Amy….She looks red….She looks…Alive? Sally thought confused.

"Amy….?"

Then Sally saw Amy's chest rise and go down, rise and go down, this went on repeatedly until Sally realized Amy was breathing.

"Amy's alive…." Sally whispered surprisingly, "Amy's alive." Sally said. "Amy's alive!" Sally shouted happily this time, but no one heard her. Sally carefully laid Amy down on the grass and ran quickly to Star and injured Shadow.

"Shadow, Star! Amy's alive!" Sally yelled excitedly.  
"What?" Shadow asked in disbelief.  
"Amy's alive!" Sally repeated.  
"But that can't be! She's been dead for hours!" Star said.  
"Then I guess it was just a miracle." Sally said happily.  
"Where is she? Are you sure she's alive?"  
"Yes…And she's over there."

Shadow got up, he ran over to Amy and couldn't believe his eyes. Amy was breathing.

"Amy!"

Amy was still unconscious.

"She is alive, it is a miracle." Shadow said surprised.

Then he turned around and shouted as hard as he could and shouted to Sonic, "Amy's alive! Sonic! Amy's alive!"

Sonic froze. He couldn't believe those words. Slowly, those words went inside Sonic's mind. His eyes widened and looked back at Shadow, he saw Amy breathing.

"Amy…Amy!" Sonic yelled excitedly.  
"Hmm…..Amy's alive? That's good, that means my plans are not really ruined. All I have to do is take Amy and take her with me."

Sonic stopped and looked at Keith with a shocked face. He couldn't believe he was still on that subject.

"Over my dead body." Sonic said darkly.  
"That won't be to hard."

Sonic's hand twitched in anger and he grabbed Keith's leg and threw him against another house, luckily it was empty. Sonic walked up to Keith. Tightly, his hand gripped Keith's neck and slammed him on the ground. Keith was unconscious. Sonic cracked his neck in a very cool way. Slowly, he walked to Amy. His eyes were white as a full moon, his color of fur was darker than ever. Carefully, he brushed his hand against Amy's cheek.

"I love you…." Sonic said.  
"And….I love….You…." Amy said weakly.  
"Amy! I'm so glad you're alive!" Sonic hugged Amy, she hugged back.  
"Aw, that's so sweet. But I'm afraid I need Amy. Sorry." Keith' arms went around Amy's hips and teleported.

"NOOO!"


	28. Chapter 28

***~~~~~~~~~CH 28~~~~~~***

* * *

Just as Keith was teleporting into an unknown place, he felt a grip on his left leg. He let go of Amy and cried in shock.

"What the hell!?" Keith cried out.  
"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked as he was helping Amy up.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you very much." Amy replied.  
"No! No! This isn't what was suppose to happen!" Keith shouted angrily.  
"Oh yeah? Then what was suppose to happen?" Star asked  
"Amy was suppose to be mine!" Keith yelled out.  
"It's all you isn't it? Always about you! Even when you were little, it was all about you! You went too far when we were little. Too far. Remember?"  
"Shut up….How, how do you remember?" Keith asked.  
"My birthday, I was going to be 6 years old! When our parents gave me a bicycle that you wanted, you snapped and killed our whole family! I was going to give you the bike! You were too selfish and killed everybody just for the stupid bicycle! Why didn't you kill me?! Why?!"  
"Because….Because…"  
"Why?!"  
"Because I didn't want to! I felt….Guilty…..That's why?! I knew what I did was bad, so I let you live!"  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too sis…."

Star sighed and went away, she cried on Shadow's shoulder while Shadow looked at Keith angrily. Sonic hugged Amy too, he was just happy to get Amy back. He realized when Amy was around him, he felt comfortable. Sonic felt Amy shake.

"You ok?" Sonic asked her.  
"Yeah…I'm alright…"  
"I don't believe you."  
"I am…I am…Don't worry…"  
"Fine."

Everybody was still. It started raining. Keith stared ant Amy, Sonic started growling. He didn't like Keith staring at Amy. He felt Amy shake some more. Sonic grabbed Amy tighter.

"Go away!" Sonic yelled.  
"I won't leave until I have Amy."  
"Over my dead body."  
"Keith, just go away." Amy hissed.  
"Hmmm? You talked?" Keith asked.  
"Get away from me!" Amy parted from Sonic and walked up to Keith.  
"Amy." Sonic said.  
"Get a life Keith! Why do you even want me with you? Why? What did I say or cause to make you stalk me?"  
"I-I…"  
"What?!"  
"I don't know?!"  
"I think I know why, you're obsessed with me! Just remember this Keith….I DON"T LOVE YOU! I don't. I thought I did in the beginning, but I was wrong. I hate you. I really do…"  
"But..But…" Keith was just about to grab Amy's arm, but Sonic growled and took Amy's hand.  
"Not only obsession Amy, but jealousy too." Keith said.  
"What?"  
"I was jealous because you were happy, I wasn't. You have no idea how long I waited for a girl like you, but when you heard about this Sonic, I was jealous. Very! So I -I-"  
"You started beating me up…"  
"Yes…"  
"You need help, I'm not going to give it to you. Now and never."  
"I knew you would say that….Star, someday I hope you have the heart to forgive me…."

Keith suddenly disappeared. Sonic looked around to see if he was going to get Amy, but he relaxed when minutes passed by.

"Where do you think he going?" Sally asked.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling we won't be seeing him again any time soon." Amy whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

***~~~~~~~~Ch 29~~~~~~~~***

* * *

Days passed and Amy with her friends finally got home. There was a lot of explaining to do, but Amy still wanted to talk about something with Shadow. She asked him to meet him in the park at night where there was nobody, he agreed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shadow asked sitting down on the bench.  
"I wanted to….to apologize."  
"Apologize? For what?"  
"For…For falling in love with you when I really wasn't…I'm really sorry." Amy looked down at her hands.  
Shadow lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Amy's eyes widened, but let him kiss her.  
"What was that for?" Amy asked.  
"Just a goodbye forever kiss. No true love between us, just friendship," He said smiling.  
"So that means apology accepted?"  
"Yes, apology accepted."  
"I'm just happy that you're still my friend. Let's go back. I bet you they're all wondering what we were talking about."  
"Yeah, aren't you making a party tonight?"  
"Yes, I'm baking a cake and cooking lasagna."  
"That sounds awesome, here, let me carry you cause I'm really hungry!"

Shadow carried Amy to her place. There were already people.

"Amy!" Everybody shouted happily.  
"Amy! C'mon, go to the kitchen because everybody is really hungry….Especially Sonic." Cream said taking Amy to the kitchen.  
"All right, tell everyone the food will be ready in a couple of minutes."  
"Ok Amy."

Cream went back to the dining room where everybody was sitting at the table. They were talking about what had happened.

"So Amy had died!?" Melanie yelled.  
"Yeah, but miraculously, she revived." Sonic replied closing his eyes.  
"How? That's…that's impossible!" Tails exclaimed.  
"Nothing is ever impossible." Sally said.  
"But at the end, everything turned out great," Star happily said hugging Shadow.

Amy brought in some food to the table, it was Chinese food that she had ordered while the lasagna was still being cooked. Sonic didn't know this.

"Oh my God! This stuff is delicious! Amy can really cook!" Sonic cried out.  
Everybody else looked at him confusingly.  
"What?"  
"Uhh, Sonic, that's not what Amy cooked." Knuckles told him.  
"That's right Sonic," Amy said angrily, "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"…..Butter…" Sonic whispered scared.

She looked at him angrily, but then she smiled and started laughing. She sat on a sit and kept laughing. Melanie too started laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Shadow asked.  
"Because-Because I'm happy!"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't you see? All the bad stuff is in the past! Right now were happy…And it's just so….So beautiful. You know?"  
Sonic smiled at her and kissed her in front of everybody. He hugged her and chuckled.

"Guys, I learned something from all of this," Amy said walking around, " love is so complicated," she grabbed a red rose that was lying on the ground under her sofa, it was one of Keith's present to her, she remembered, "love should be taken care of carefully and kindly, but what I learned the most is," she threw the rose in the fire in the fireplace, "love hurts…" She turned around and walked into Sonic's welcoming arms. The rose was left burning.


End file.
